Cartoon High
by AlerisEmerald
Summary: Merida, Hiccup, Elsa, Jack, Rapunzel, Flynn, Kristoff, Anna and many others are about to find out what high school is. Follow them in the magical Cartoon High. There will be friends but also enemies. Are they in danger?Modern AU they still have their powers but it's not about the movies, just the characters! Please R&R! Love ya! Rated T for strong language and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Merida's POV

Today is the day when I'll go to Cartoon High. I am a bit nervous… It's going to be all good, right? I am in my room, packing.

"Are you ready, Merida?" my mom asks.

"Almost…" I lie. I just started. I throw most of the clothes from my closet into the suitcase and I'm done. I go downstairs and hug my mom and dad, then my brothers and I'm gone.

The train was very fast, I arrived at 10 AM. I went into the building and gasped. It was huge.

"Think I'll get lost…" someone behind me speaks out my thoughts. I turn around and see…

"Jack!" I shout. I almost forgot that my best friends will be here too.

"Hi, Merida!" he says and hugs me.

"Have you seen the others?" I ask.

"I saw Rapunzel with Flynn, but I haven't seen Hiccup. He's probably with Astrid…"

"Why with Astrid?" I cut him off.

"You haven't heard? Hiccup asked her out. They have a date tonight."

"Oh…"

"Merida!" someone says hugging me.

"Rapunzel!" I hug my best friend.

"Hello, Merida!" Flynn, her boyfriend, greets me. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"What's wrong?" I hear Rapunzel asking Jack.

"I don't know…" he answers, but I know it's a lie. He is the only one who knows of my crush on Hiccup. I send him a quick smile and he winks.

Hiccup's POV

I was at Cartoon High. Man, this school is a little bit big, isn't it? I was with my friends, Snotlout Jorgenson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thornston and Astrid Hofferson. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but sometimes I miss my old friends so much…

"We're here" Astrid says.

"Are you sure? " Tuffnut asks. Ruffnut hits him in the head whispering "jerk".

We enter the building and I see Jack Frost, Merida Dunbroch, Rapunzel Corona and Flynn Rider. Looks like they don't see me, so I follow my friends to the dorms.

Jack's POV

What is wrong with Hiccup? Yeah, we fought, but I, he, Rapunzel, Merida and Flynn used to be best friends. Guess he has new friends now… I hear Merida sobbing a little bit, so I hug her.

"It's ok" I whisper. She stops sobbing.

"Thanks, I'll get used to it." Merida says putting on a smile.

Rapunzel and Flynn look disgusted.

"What's wrong?" I ask. Flynn just points at Hiccup.

"Anyways, I want you to meet my cousins, they should be here in any minute" Rapunzel says clasping her hands.

"If they haven't got any ice powers, I'm not interested" I joke.

"Of course not both of them have!" she smiles.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see! Elsa, Anna, come over here!" Rapunzel shouts. "Guys, meet my cousins, Anna and Elsa!" she then turns to them. "You know Flynn already, this is Merida and this is Jack."

"Hi, I'm Elsa" the girl with platinum blonde hair says. We shake hands. "You're cold".

"Yeah, I kind of have ice powers…" I say.

"Me too!" she smiles.

"Oooo! Looks like a future couple to me!" her sister says.

Elsa and I blush. I don't know why, but I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship.

**So, what do you think? Is it good or bad? I promise I will respect every review I get on this story. Don't be shy, just start typing ;). Until next time, I wish you a fluffy day!**

**AlerisEmerald**


	2. Chapter 2: She was lying all this time?

**My second chapter of this story, hope you enjoy!**

Normal POV

All of the students went to the dorms. Elsa, Merida, Rapunzel and Anna were in the same room. Jack and Flynn were rooming with a guy named Kristoff. The other guy hasn't come yet.

"Where is the other guy? We're supposed to be four" Jack says. A knock on the door, then the door bursts open revealing the four girls.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?" asks Flynn.

"Just checking on you… Weren't you supposed to be four?" Punzie says.

"Yeah, but the other guy…" starts Jack but it is cut off by a knock. Hiccup gets in.

"Wait, I am rooming with you?" Hiccup tries his best to sound irritated but inside he is the happiest person on Earth.

"Yes, obviously, you are!" Jack snaps, but he is as happy as Hiccup.

"Hi, I am Kristoff Bjorgman" he greets Hiccup.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III". 

Merida's POV

I was just standing there, starring. Is that the Hiccup I know? He looked pretty angry in my opinion. But he is so… different. I heard Hiccup and Jack arguing. I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek so I open the door and run in the garden. I sit under a big, old willow tree, just thinking and crying. I see a blue light. It's a will-o-wisp. I go to touch it, but it was gone. Then it appears again. I follow the blue lights and stop behind a tree. I was going to leave, when I heard Astrid.

"But, Hiccup…" she said.

"I know, but he did this with his hand, right?" Snotlout asked.

"You're right" Astrid answered and they kissed. I gasped.

"Who's there?" Snotlout shouted. I backed in silence and then run.

I hope they didn't see me or else it will be horrible. I have to tell Hiccup. I ran to the boys' room and shout:

"Hiccup, I have to tell you something"

"What do you want?" he asked when there was just the two of us.

"I heard Astrid and Snotlout…"

"I don't want to hear that!" he cut me off. "They are my friends, I trust them, I don't trust YOU!"

"But, Hiccup…"

"Goodbye, Merida" he said and leaved.

Without noticing, I started to cry. Hiccup saw me and took a step towards me, shook his head then ran outside the building. 

Hiccup's POV

Why was Merida crying? I can't believe I let her crying… But she's not my friend anymore. I look at my phone. It's 7PM. I have to get ready for my date. I heard Astrid's voice. I peep behind a tree.

"I know, but I…" she said.

"It will be alright, my love!" Snotlout smiled. What the… HIS love?! I just can't believe it. I trusted them! Maybe that's what Merida was trying to say. Merida… SHE was my friend, not Astrid. I have to find her. 

Merida's POV

Hiccup didn't listen… I know he hates me but I don't want him to get hurt by Astrid and his new friends. I was still on the hallway, sobbing. He says he doesn't trust me.

"Merida!" I hear someone call my name. Is that…

"Hiccup?" I ask. Now he is right in front of me.

"You were right… I'm so sorry Me-"

"Are you hurt?" I cut him off.

"Yeah… I thought that Astrid was the one, but-"

"I'm so sorry…" I said.

"You don't have to… I should've listen to you" he tries to smile, but he still looks hurt.

I hugged him. "Friends again?" I ask.

"Best friends" he hugs me back. 

Jack's POV

Where was Merida? She should've been here by now… The door bursts open and a very happy Merida steps in.

"Look who I've found!" she says revealing Hiccup. "Our lost Hiccup!"

"You mean…" I started but Hiccup cuts me off.

"Astrid never liked me, she was with Snotlout all this time. They weren't my friends, they just used me…"

Punzie hugged Hiccup.

"Welcome back!" she said.

"I'm pleased to meet you, again" I joke. Hiccup laughs.

"Who are you?" he asks Elsa and Anna.

"I'm Anna and this is my sister Elsa. She has ice powers just like Jack. If you want, you can join Jelsa fan club"

"What's that?" I and Elsa say in the same time.

"Jack+Elsa=Jelsa, duh-uh! It's obvious!" she answers. Elsa and I blush.

All of us started to laugh. 

**Poor Hiccup! Sorry, Hic, but maybe it's not what it seems to be... To find out what I meant earlier, keep reading my story! Hugs and kisses for everyone! And I won't mind if you review so... start typing and stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love,**

**AlerisEmerald**


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous?

**I'm so glad that you like my story! Thank you minerhawkeye! You're great, love ya!**

The next day…

Hiccup's POV

I, Jack, Kristoff, Flynn, Rapunzel, Anna, Elsa and Merida were eating our breakfast. Snotlout and the others entered the room, looking for me. Just great.

"Hiccup, here you are!" he says. "Why are you staying with _them_?"

"_They_ are my true friends, not you!" I answer.

"Fine, but you will regret it!" Snotlout shouts.

"You can't talk to him like that!" Merida says.

"Ooo, I'm scared by a little girl!" Snotlout says in a high pitched voice.

"Now you said it" Jack smiles. Merida just jumps on Snotlout, making him fall.

"Say that again!" she shouts.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, please let me go!" he cries. Well this is a very _brave_ guy, isn't he Astrid?

Flynn and Jack stop Merida and Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut leave. I'm so lucky to have my friends back.

Merida's POV

Nobody makes fun of me or Hiccup. Man, I'm so angry right now! I just can't believe that Snotlout dare to say that. I'm going to kill him when I have the chance. I can't believe Astrid loved him but not Hiccup. Hiccup is sweet, smart, creative… he is simply _perfect_. I know I'm brave and all, but I can't tell him that I love him… Why it has to be so hard?!

Elsa's POV

Am I the only one who sees Hiccup starring at Merida? After we finish breakfast, I say:

"Hiccup, can we talk, alone?" he nods and the others go.

"What's up?" he asks.

"You like Merida" I whisper.

"No, I do not!" he whisper-yells.

"It wasn't a question." I smile.

"Maybe? I don't know for sure. Yeah, I like spending time with Mer, I like her smile and the way she laughs and one day she taught me archery and we were so close but yet so far and…" he stops. "I think I like Merida!" he says.

"No, buddy" I giggle a little bit before continuing. "I think you're in love with her"

"I like Merida" he whispers, his voice soft. "But please, don't tell anybody" he pleads.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed" I laugh a little. It's not my fault that Hiccup looks so funny when he blushes.

Astrid's POV **(Did you expect this?!)**

I hate that I have to be so rude to Hiccup just because my new boyfriend, Snotlout, says that I have to be like that. I think Hiccup is really sweet and caring, not like HIM. I'll do the right thing I have to do know:

"Snotlout, I'm done with all of this" I say gesturing at me and him. "I'm sorry, but we're through!" And with that I leave and go towards Hiccup.

"I know that you won't forgive me, but I'm really sorry for all the things I did. I was wrong, Snotlout was wrong about you… You really are a nice guy and I shouldn't have listened to him. He said that he saw you kissing another girl and I started crying and then he kissed me all of a sudden! I like you, but I was broken and then I thought that maybe HE was the one lying and…"

"Astrid!" he cuts me off. He glances at the girl with red hair, Merida I think. She was talking to a guy with white hair. He sighed and said: "I forgive you. Can we try it again?"

"Sure!" I smile. I feel so relieved and happy!

"Hi, I'm Elsa!" a girl says. "I'm one of Hiccup's friends"

"I'm Astrid, nice to meet you!" I say. I think that I can be friends with the ones in Hiccup's group. They all look nice, but will they accept me?

Merida's POV

I was running down the halls, trying to escape from this school. I feel like I can't breathe anymore, I need fresh air. Just when I was about to reach the door, I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said.

"Don't worry, it's also my fault. By the way, I'm Peter Pan" he smiles. Man, he is handsome.

"I'm Merida Dunbroch"

"Want to hang out some day?" Is he asking me out? "Like friends, I mean" he blushes. He is so cute when he blushes! Wait, what?!

"Yeah, why not?" we exchange numbers and then he says goodbye and leaves.

I can't think about Peter that way, I like Hiccup, remember? I'm so confused right know. I should talk to Jack.

Jack's POV

I was playing on my X-box when Merida bursts into the room.

"Hey, Mer" I greet. "What's up?"

"You see, I bumped in this boy. He's name is Peter and I think I like him"

"So, you don't like Hiccup anymore?" I ask.

"Well…"

"Oh, I got it. I think I should go and tell Elsa about this to give me some advice"

"But don't tell her that I like Hiccup!" she shouts.

"Okay…" I say and leave.

Elsa's POV

I was just standing in my room, alone. I was thinking of Jack… Yeah Jack. I don't know how to feel about him. Then, I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say.

"Hi, Elsa" Jack greets.

"Hey Jack"

"Elsa, I have a problem and I need help"

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well… eerrmm… I like this girl, but she likes two boys, me and Hiccup.

"May I ask who this girl is?" I ask trying to sound normal, but I was really jealous.

"Later. Now, what can I do? Which one will she pick?"

"I think you, because Hiccup already has a girlfriend, Astrid"

"Wait, what?"

"Snotlout lied to Astrid and she found out. Then she apologized to Hiccup and they are now together. The end"

"Oh, wow, I can't believe it…"

"So now that girl you like will pick you" Did I sound irritated? Oh, nevermind.

"What?" he says confused. "Oh, yes, thanks Elsa!"

He leaves and I follow. I need to know who that girl is.

When I was about to stop, Jack was going towards Merida. Wait a sec, Merida?! No! It can't be possible! They walked in Jack's room. I didn't think before…

**What is Elsa going to do? Keep reading my story to find out! Don't forget to review! ****Stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love**

**AlerisEmerald**


	4. Chapter 4: What have you done?

**So sorry I haven't updated yesterday! My computer had some problems and... yeah... Thank you minerhawkeye, Guest and ilovefrozen! You are the best! And I promise that tomorrow I'll post a longer chapter, but the things that the fifth chapter will show you, have to stay hidden until the next day...**

Jack's POV

I was talking to Merida when the door bursts open.

"You two are together! Elsa shouts.

"No, we are not!" Merida says.

"But Jack said that he liked a girl and he is always with you" she whispered. She looked sad.

"No, calm down. I and Jack are just friends. He lied earlier. The truth is that I… umm... I like Hiccup"

"Oh, my! I feel so bad! Sorry" Elsa says and her eyes widen. She looks so cute! _Stop thinking of Elsa! _"Did you say you like Hiccup?"

"Yeah, but…"

"This is so unfair! He likes you too but, you see, he thought you didn't like him, so… ha ha…"Elsa laughs nervously.

"Hiccup is with Astrid" I help Elsa.

"WHAT?!" Merida shouts. "I'm going to get Astrid and…argh!" she ends crying. Elsa hugs her.

"Do you want some time alone, Mer?" I ask and she nods.

I and Elsa exit the room. We are just standing in the hallway in an awkward silence.

"Sorry..." Elsa says.

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For all that shouting earlier"

"Oh, no problem" I smile and she smiles back. God, I love her smile! I have to tell her that I like her. "Hey, Elsa?"

"What?" she looks at me with her big blue eyes and I just froze (get it? :D)

"Well, umm…" right in that moment Merida gets out of the room, still crying, and goes to her dorm.

"Hold that thought, I have to go after Merida" she says. Then something unbelievable happened. Elsa gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, Jack"

Elsa's POV

I felt so relieved that I kissed Jack on the cheek. He was so cold but the cold never bothered me anyway. So now I am going after Merida.

"Hey Mer!" I say.

"Hey" she says. Good that she isn't crying anymore.

"Elsa, look, I do like Hiccup but I also like this guy Peter"

"Oh, I know Peter. He's a great guy"

"How do you know him?"

"Ummm… He is in my English class" I lie. I know Peter since we were little. But that's another story.

"Oh"

"Merida, does Jack like anybody?" I ask all of a sudden.

"Nope. Why are you asking?" she looks at me than smiles. "Wait a sec, do you like Jack?"

"No, I… I was just asking" I was blushing furiously. Stupid pale complexion.

"Elsa loves Jack, Elsa loves Jack…" she sings.

"Okay, I like him, but please don't tell anyone else"

"Deal" Merida smiles once again. Sooo, Jack doesn't like anybody, right?

Rapunzel's POV

I enter the boys' room, searching for Flynn, but the only one there was Jack.

"Hey Jack! Have you seen Flynn?" I ask.

"Nope" he says. I turn around to leave the room but Jack stops me. "Punzie, I need your help"

"What is it?"

"I… I kind of like Elsa!" he answers.

"OMG! I knew it would happen! Yay!" I started to fangirl about that.

"Please don't tell anybody!"

"But… Oh, okay. So, what's your plan, Romeo?"

"To get _my_ Juliet" he smiles.

"What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, I need to know if Elsa likes anyone"

"I'm coming in five minutes with this information. Will you be here?"

"Sure"

I have a feeling that Jelsa is going to happen.

Merida's POV

I was talking with Elsa about her crush on Jack when Rapunzel gets in the room. We stop talking in that second. We don't want anyone to know about that right now.

"Hey Elsie, Merida" Rapunzel greets. "What were you talking about?"

"Elsa's crush" I say. Not too much.

"Elsa, you have a crush?" Punzie asks.

"Yeah…" Elsa answers.

"Well, she doesn't want to tell anybody about her crush. I was trying to find out myself, but I didn't succeed" I lie.

"Oh, I have to go, see you later" she exits the room.

"Thanks, Merida" Elsa says.

"No problem"

Jack's POV

I was waiting for Punzie. What if Elsa has a crush? Punzie storms in.

"Jack, Elsa likes someone but nobody knows who"

"Oh…" I felt…hollow. Why? I don't think that I only _liked _Elsa. I think I _love _her.

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay" yeah, I can play this game too, Elsa. Without thinking, I kiss Punzie. Right in that moment, Elsa and Flynn enter the room. What have I done?

**What have you done Jack? What story, Elsa? Find out next chapter! Don't forget to review! Stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love**

**AlerisEmerald**


	5. Chapter 5: Uh Oh

**A longer chapter, just how I promised... Thank you, Amarytha! Hugs and kisses :***

Flynn's POV

What the…? Punzie and Jack kissing? I need to get out of here before I kill someone. Right when I was about to go, Elsa burst into tears.

"C'mon Elsie. They don't need us anymore" Elsa nods and goes with me. She just told me of her crush on Jack (okay, I was eavesdropping when her and Merida were talking about that). I said that Jack has to know that, so we were going to tell him. I am so sorry for her. Punzie looks at me, guilt in her eyes.

"Flynn! I…we…it's not what it looks like"

"Rapunzel, we're through" I shout and grab Elsa's hand. She is cold, but I don't care. All I want is to leave the two _lovebirds _alone.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry!" I say when there was just the two of us.

"It's not your fault. Oh, but you and Rapunzel, it's…"

"It's okay" I cut her off.

"How could they do that? I can't believe it"

Let me tell you a secret, I, Elsa and Peter Pan know each other since we were four. We are best friends for twelve years, but we didn't tell anybody.

"I was afraid that this could happen" she says.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember two years ago, when Punzie told us she has a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Her boyfriend was Jack"

"Rapunzel and Jack were together?!" I shout.

"Before you and Punzie, you know…" she whispers.

"Sorry for the shouting. It's just… I didn't expect this to happen…"

"It's okay, Eugene" she and Peter are the only ones who know my real name.

"Thanks Elsa"

"Hey, we are in the same situation, aren't we?" she smiles.

"Yes, we are!" I smile back.

Rapunzel's POV

"What was that Jack?!" I can't believe he did that.

"I don't know! I was jealous that Elsa liked someone else!"

"That's not a reason to kiss someone all of a sudden!"

"I'm sorry, okay?!"

"No, it's not okay! Flynn just broke up with me and Elsa is crying because of you!" I yell and exit the room. What can I do to get Flynn back? And _why _was Elsa crying?

Next day, Jack's POV

I am an idiot. How could I do that to Punzie and Flynn? How could I do that to _Elsa_?

I was wandering around the school when I saw Elsa and Flynn laughing. I peek behind a tree.

"He did that?" Elsa said.

"Yup, and that was one of the craziest thing I saw in my life" Flynn answered and then his face darkened.

"You okay?" Elsa asked putting her hand on Flynn's shoulder.

"Yeah, I just remembered… you know…"

"It's okay. You are a great guy. If Rapunzel hadn't seen it, it's her problem, not yours" Did Elsa liked Flynn?

"Thanks Elsa, you have always been there for me. You are very special to me, you know?" he hugs her. WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN?!

"Aww! You are special to me too!" she hugs back. I can't take it anymore. I just run.

Elsa's POV

"Aww! You are special to me too!" I hug Eugene back.

"I'm lucky to have a friend like you" he says

"Me too" I smile. It's better to stay with my best friend than to stay alone. I love Eugene and Peter like brothers.

Flynn's POV

I love Elsa like a sister. She needs company. She is the kind of girl that is shy and she speaks just to her close friends and relatives. So she just hangs out with me, Merida, Anna, Peter and Hiccup. She didn't even look at Rapunzel and Jack after the _scene_.

"Hey guys" Peter greets. "Sorry I'm late. So what is that you want to tell me?"

"Rapunzel cheated on Eugene" Elsa says.

"I'm sorry man" he pats my back.

"And Elsa likes Jack" I say looking sadly at her.

"And what is the sad thing about that?" Peter asks.

"Well…" Elsa starts but I cut her off.

"Rapunzel cheated on me with Jack"

"Oh, Elsie" Peter hugs her.

She started crying so I thought calming her with a song.

(Eugene-**bold**, Elsa-_italic_, Peter-underline, all-**_all_**)

**I remember tears streaming down your face**

**When I said "I'll never let you go"**

When all those shadows almost killed your light

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

**_Just close your eyes_**

**The sun is going down**

**_You'll be alright_**

No one can hurt you now

**_Come morning light_**

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**Don't you dare look out your window, **

**Darling, everything's on fire**

The war outside our door keeps raging on

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when music's gone_

**_Gone_**

**_Just close your eyes_**

**The sun is going down**

**_You'll be alright_**

No one can hurt you now

**_Come morning light_**

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh**, Oooh, Oooh**_

_Oooh, Oooh,** Oooh, Oooh**_

**_Oh Oh_**_ (Oh Oh)_

**_Oh Oh_**_ (Oh Oh)_

_Oooh, Oooh,** Oooh, Oooh**_

_Oooh, Oooh,** Oooh, Oooh**_

**_Oh Oh_**_ (Oh Oh)_

**_Oh Oh_**_ (Oh Oh)_

**_Just close your eyes_**

**_You'll be alright_**

**_Come morning light,_**

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

Elsa ends and we all laughed and hugged remembering the old times when we sang that song to make us happy. Anna used to hang out with other kids so there was just the three of us all the time.

Jack's POV

Does Elsa like Flynn? Since then? I need to tell Punzie what I just saw.

"I think Elsa and Flynn are together" I tell her at dinner. We are staying at a different table than the group. Even Astrid is staying with them.

"Why do you think that?"

"I saw them laughing and Flynn said something about Elsa being special to him and Elsa said that he is special to her too, then they hugged"

"And what happened next?" she bit her lip nervously.

"I don't know, I just ran when they were hugging"

A tall boy with red hair passes by our table, then sits next to Elsa and I can see her face lit up when she greets that guy.

**You don't know how happy I am when I get a review... Don't you want to make a little child happy? *puppy face* So, please review, fav and follow if you dare, make m happy! P.S. A happier Aleris means longer chapters ;) Stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love**

**AlerisEmerald**


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

**Thank you for the reviews and I think I might use that part with Peter liking Elsa, later because I have some serious stuff coming next. Hope you enjoy!**

Peter's POV

I sit next to Elsa at dinner. She introduced me to the group. Eugene told me earlier that we can't tell the rest of the group that we know each other. I only know Elsa from my English class.

And then I see her. That beautiful girl, Merida… I love her name. Elsa knows her? I need to get more details about that. After we finish dinner, I whisper to Elsa:

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, let's go outside" she smiles.

We stop by a big oak tree.

"You know Merida?"

"She's my roomie and a good friend, why?" she looks at me smiling. "You like her, don't you?"

"Well, no…" I try to lie.

"Please, I know you, you can't lie to me" she sticks her tongue out.

"Is she single?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, she is, and she likes you but she also likes Hiccup and he likes her back…"

"But isn't he with Astrid?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's… complicated"

"Okay, so you are going to talk with her tonight about me, aren't you?"

"You know me so well, Peter" she smiles.

"Thanks Elsie" I hug her and go to my dorm.

Jack's POV

I see that guy, Peter I think, whispering something to Elsa and they go outside.

"I have to go, see you tomorrow Punz" I say and go after Elsa. I need to know more about that guy.

I couldn't catch all the conversation but I heard the last part.

"You know me so well, Peter"

"Thanks Elsie" he hugs her. Elsie? Are they… Well, now I am really confused.

Merida's POV

I was ready to choose between Peter and Hiccup. I was alone in the room, thinking. Elsa enters the room.

"Hey Merida"

"Els, I have great news. I know who I like!"

"Really? Tell me, who's the lucky guy?" she smiles.

"Peter"

"I am so happy for you Mer"

"But, what if he doesn't like me?" I ask.

Elsa's POV

I just told Merida about my friendship with Peter and Flynn. I also told her to keep it secret.

"And yes, Peter likes you, too"

"He told you?" Merida's eyes lit up.

"Yup" I smile.

"Yes!" she giggles. "I'm going to tell him that I like him tomorrow. I'm going to sleep"

"But it's only 8 PM"

"I know but I'm exhausted" she yawns.

"Okay, I'm going for a walk"

I was wandering around the school when I see Eugene.

"Hey there" I greet.

"Hey Elsie"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I just wanted some fresh air"

"Oh"

He leans and whispers:

"Jack is behind the willow tree next to us"

"I got a plan, follow" If Jack wants show, I'll give him show.

"I was thinking the same" he winked.

"Oh, Flynn, you are so funny!" I say, bating my eyelids.

"I only love your laugh, sweetheart" he got the idea. I and Eugene think the same, so it will be easy to _impress_ Jack.

I giggle like a stupid girl. I can see Jack gasp.

"I have to go. I can't wait to see _my _pretty girl tomorrow" _Smooth _Eugene.

"Bye Flynn, stay handsome" I remain in my place and exchange a look with Eugene.

He goes behind Jack and scares him.

"WHAT THE…" Jack jumps.

I and Flynn started laughing hard.

"That's for spying on us" I say.

"You knew… Wait a sec, this was just your plan?" Jack stares at us.

"We are good actors, aren't we, Flynn?"

"Sure, Elsie" he winks.

"Look guys, I'm…" Jack starts but Flynn cuts him off.

"Didn't say we were friends, Frost. I still am mad at you so don't even try talking to me. Good night, Elsa" he says.

"Bye, Flynn" we both leave and Jack just stays there, looking at me, then at Flynn.

Jack's POV

I didn't realized how much I've hurt Elsa before seeing the sad look in her eyes. Man, I messed up.

"Elsa, please listen to me" I catch her hand.

She turns to me, looking confused.

"I have nothing to talk about with you, Frost" she says in a harsh tone.

"Come on, what did I do to you?" I ask, still holding her hand.

She starts crying and falls on the ground.

"What did you do to me? You broke my heart!" she whispers through tears.

"What…"

"I liked you Jack!" she shouts and runs to her room. I let her go.

So all this time she liked _me. _That's the reason why she was crying when I kissed Rapunzel, that's why she was sad that me and Merida could be together… So I broke her and Flynn's heart for nothing! Why did I do that! I am such an idiot! But Elsa said "liked" so she doesn't like me anymore… Of course not! You kissed her cousin in front of her!

**Oh, Jack you idiot! And Elsa confessed! I'm going to die! *faints* Jk, please review, fav and follow if you dare! And, I almost forgot, I sooo ship Mericcup so don't be afraid! Does Elsa still like Jack? Did Anna eat a bar of chocolate yesterday? Am I mad?! Until next time, stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love**

**AlerisEmerald**

**P.S. I might update again today, because I haven't updated in a while (problems with my laptop o_o)**


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbreak

**Hey, I am updating again today, just how I promised! Enjoy!**

Elsa's POV

I was crying like I never did before. How does he have the nerve to even ask me _what he did_! Well, he didn't know I liked him, but… this is so frustrating!

"Elsa, what's up?" Anna runs to me.

"N-nothing…" I answer.

"But you are crying"

"Jack…" I whisper. She knows I like him, she's the first person I've told.

"Oh, let's go in the room" she hugs me.

"Hey Elsa" Merida says and then her eyes widen. "Why are you crying?" she runs over to me.

"I thought you were sleeping"

"Nah, I couldn't sleep so I watched a movie" she smiles. "But what's wrong with you?"

"That Jack! I swear I'm gonna kick his…" Anna starts but I cut her off with my laugh.

"Enough Anna, it's okay" I say.

That night we just watched a movie and talked about Anna's crush on Kristoff.

Next day, Peter's POV

I am going to tell Merida that I like her right now. I was walking down the halls when I bumped into someone.

"Peter?" the girl asks. I know this voice, is she…?

"Alice?" I ask. We get up and she hugs me.

"I am so happy to see you. I… I missed you" she smiles.

"What are you doing here?" Alice was once my girlfriend. She moved to London one year ago so we had to break up.

"Oh, well I moved here!" I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing.

"That's awesome!" I try to sound happy.

"Okay, see you around" she waves her hand and leaves. I need to tell Elsa about this.

"Elsa, we have a third grade emergency!" I bust in her room.

"A minion attacked you with a banana?" she asks confused. The minions are some little yellow creatures. They are very funny.

"No!"

"You're on your period?"

"Yes... I mean no! What the hell? Alice is here!"

"Oh, oh, Merida was about to tell you she likes you! Do you have any feelings for Alice?"

"No, maybe, I don't know!" I say.

"If you hurt Merida I'm going to kill you"

"But, I don't know what to do!" I run to my dorm and lock the door. I need time to think, like a day.

Elsa's POV

I was walking around the school when I see Rapunzel crying.

"Punzie, are you okay?" I ask.

"Oh, Elsa thanks goodness! I need to talk to you, to tell you the truth" I think I am ready to listen. "Jack… likes you, I mean _really _likes you and I kind of told him that you have a crush and he was so jealous so he kissed me all of a sudden and I'm so sorry…"

"I forgive you Punzie" I smile and we hug. "Go tell Flynn what you've told me and say that I trust you"

"Elsa, thank you so much! You are great!" she hugs me once more and then leaves. I have to talk to Jack.

Jack's POV

Why did I have to ruin all? My friends hate me. I stay in my room, alone. Elsa enters the room.

"Elsa, what are you…" she kisses me full on the lips.

"I'm sorry I haven't listened. I like you Jack" she smiles when we break apart. I lean in and kiss her again.

"I like you too" I say.

Next day, Hiccup's POV

I am very happy. I love M… I mean Astrid. Yeah, she is a really nice person, but is she the one? I don't know… But Merida never liked me… Do I still like her? I am an idiot, Astrid can't have a guy who's thinking of another girl when is with her. What can I say? Astrid, I'm sorry but I love another girl? This would break her heart. Speaking of broken hearts, I see Merida laughing with Peter. I think they like each other… Why it has to be so hard? I need to tell Elsa all that happened.

"Astrid, I have something to talk with Elsa, see you later, k?"

"Bye"

"Elsa, I need your help"

"Why does everybody need my help?" she says throwing her hands in the air. "What's the problem?"

"I think Astrid deserves someone who really loves her, not me!" I gulp.

"But, don't you love her?" she asks confused.

I shake my head "I love Merida"

"WHAT?!" she shouts. "Why is it so complicated? She liked you, but then you were with Astrid and she started to like Peter" she trails off.

"This is just awful!" I say.

"You guys are just sooo… ugh!" she lets out a sigh.

"Hey, you coming to the party tonight?" I try to change the subject.

"Yeah, Jack asked me to go with him" she smiles.

"Jack? Are you…"

"Not yet, but… I don't know"

"I'm asking Astrid to go with me" I say.

"Peter is going to ask Merida, and I have a feeling that she will say yes" she gives me an apologetic look.

"It's okay" I whisper.

Later, at the party

The party is at Alice's, a new girl at our school, house. It's a big and elegant mansion. I was looking for Merida, but instead I saw Alice and Peter talking. What is going on? Is Alice flirting with Peter?

Elsa's POV

All's well that ends well, right? Punzie and Eugene are back together and Jack is a really sweet guy. I know that Hiccup, Merida, Astrid and Eugene got drunk but Jack didn't even think about drinking alcohol.

"I've liked you since I saw for the first time" I hear a drunk Hiccup. I try to look in the room. There's only Hiccup… and Merida. This is going to be interesting.

"Me too, I still like you" she says. Is she even drunk?

"You don't know how long I've waited for this to happen!" Hic whispers and leans in.

"Hiccup, you're drunk. You have a girlfriend, remember? And I came here with Peter" she pushes him.

"Right" Hiccup doesn't sound drunk anymore. Was he faking it? "Peter, the guy who is flirting with Alice in the moment we are speaking!"

"He…what?" Merida starts to cry.

"Mer, I didn't mean to sound like that, I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it's… it's not your fault"

I start to look for Peter, but he can't be found. Then, I hear moans from a room with cracked door. I look inside and gulp. Peter and Alice making out! I hear footsteps coming here and… oh no! Merida and Hiccup. Can it get any worse?

"Hey, Elsa!" Hiccup shouts. And here's my answer, yes, it can!

"Hey, Hiccup, Merida. Let's go somewhere else, this place…"

"You hear that?" Merida cuts me of. Damn!

"No, what to hear?" I say, maybe too fast.

"I hear it too… are they…" Hiccup doesn't have time to finish because of Merida.

"Moans" she pushes past me, opens the door, gasps, then runs.

"I…I have to…"

"Just go after her Hiccup, but remember, you still have a girlfriend"

"Thanks Elsa, you're the best!" Hiccup gives me a quick hug then runs after Merida.

Jack's POV

"Hey, Elsie! Where have you been?"

"Just repairing broken hearts" she smiles.

"Wait, what?"

"Peter and Alice are making out, Merida saw it, Hiccup and Merida confessed that they like each other, and I was the one who stood there completely without any clue of what the hell was going on"

"I saw Flynn trying to make a goat drink beer" I say.

"Okay, you won" she gives a peck on the cheek. "Excuse me, but I have to find my si…"

"Hey Jelsa, how ya doin'?" Anna appears out of nowhere, cutting Elsa off.

"Krisstanna" Elsa clasps her fingers.

"What is that?" Anna asks.

"Krisstoff+Anna=Krisstanna, duh-uh! It's obvious" Elsa imitates Anna.

"Whaaat?" Anna says blushing.

"Let's do couple names for our group!" Elsa tells Anna.

"I have some ideas! How about Hiccstrid for Hiccup and Astrid?" Anna cheers.

"That's a great idea! And how about…" the two sisters leave.

"Hey buddy, where you with Elsa?" Flynn asks.

"No, Flynn, I was with Alice!" I say in a sarcastic tone.

"Cheater!" he shouts. We started to snicker and then we break in laughing.

Merida's POV

"Thanks for staying with me Hic" I say through tears.

"I'll always be here for you" he hugs me.

"I know" I smile.

**I know, I know, I'm taking it a little bit fast forward on Jack and Elsa, but can you not? And that part with Peter on his period? It actually happened today, I was in my room and my best friend Edy burst in and said what Peter said, I reacted like Elsa... He just wanted to tell me that his ex-girlfriend came into town so I was pretty much inspired to do this chappie. Hiccup is still with Astrid, but not for too long *evil laugh*. Review, fav and follow if you dare, until next time, stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love**

**AlerisEmerald**

**P.S. Believe me or not,but it's really creepy when a guy friend tells you that he's on his period O_o**


	8. Chapter 8:New Faces at Cartoon High

**Hey! I am here with a new chappie! I might not update for a while because I have some problems and yeah... Anyway, I want to bring new characters in the story so please leave in the review who you want to see in Cartoon High. I already put some new Disney and Dreamworks characters but I want more. Enjoy!**

The Next Day

So, Peter cheated on Merida. I don't even know if this is called cheating because they just went to a party together. Now, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, Anna, Rapunzel and Flynn are in my dorm.

"Let's talk about something… weird" Jack says.

"I have an idea! How about relationships? Like, our last ones" Anna smiles mischievously.

"Okay, I start" Rapunzel giggles. "I was with a certain guy with white hair"

"And I was with a girl with very long hair" Jack looks at Rapunzel.

"My last relationship was with a guy named Hans. It was awful, he cheated on me with my ex best friend! And he was flirting with Elsa!" Anna shouts.

"True" I say. "Okay, I was with a very sweet guy who I still love with all my heart". Jack looks pissed-off.

"What's his name?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Chocolate!" I answer dreamily, collapsing on my bed. All of us started laughing.

"Two years ago I dated a guy who was all I have wanted, but he moved to another country so we had to break up because we didn't 'believe' in long distance relationships" Mer smiled sadly.

"Two years ago I went out with a girl named Vanessa, but she was way to sassy for my taste, so I ended it the very next day" Flynn said.

"My last relationship was with Astrid" Hiccup said fast.

"Silly, we talk about our LAST relationship, not the actual one" Anna laughed.

"As I said, my LAST relationship was with Astrid"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Merida says after a long moment of silence. Hiccup takes her hands in his and looks her in the eyes.

"Mer, I told you that… I love you" his voice cracks a little at the last part.

"Awww!" I, Punzie, Anna and, surprisingly, Flynn say.

"Dude!" Jack looks at Flynn.

"What? It's cute!" he says in defense.

Merida and Hiccup are looking at us.

"How about we leave you two alone?" Anna suggests.

We leave the room. I wonder, what is going to happen?

Merida's POV

"Hic, you broke up with Astrid to be with me?"

"Yes"

"But you like her since fifth grade!"

"No, Mer. I've liked you all this time, but I was afraid you thought of me just like a friend"

In that moment I kissed Hiccup for the first time and he kissed back.

"I think they are kissing!" I heard through the door.

"Let's run, I think she's coming!" Elsa said and all I saw when I opened the door were some shadows.

A week later, Elsa's POV

Our lives are just perfect at the moment. I am with Jack, yeah, we're officially a couple! Anna is dating a guy named Andrew (he reminds me of someone, but I don't know who), me and Peter are still best friends (he's with Alice, obviously), Punzie and Eugene love each other and spend more time together than before and last but not least, Hiccup and Merida! I am so happy for them, I mean, they are perfect for each other! But there is still a problem. The headmaster said that we have to move to other dorms, because in a dorm will be two high school students(16 year olds) and a middle school one(13 year old). So, Merida and I are heading to our new dorm, while Anna and Rapunzel meet their new roommate. We open the door and see a sweet girl that has big blue eyes and long eyelashes with blonde hair that reaches her waist.

"Hi, I'm Penny Peterson! You must be Elsa Andersen" she extended her hand to shake.

"Yes, nice to meet you, Penny!" I smile at her. "My sister and cousin will come over with their new roomie, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. You see, I have only two friends here, since I transferred from another school, and I'll be glad to meet new people" she says. I already like her! And by the look on her face, I can tell Merida likes her as well.

"Hello, everybody! May I present Sofia Gerber!" Anna says entering the room, behind her Punzie and a girl with brown shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. I have this feeling that I know her…

"Hi, I'm Penny, glad to meet you! Wanna hang out?"

"Sure" Sofia giggled. "Can my brother James and my sister Amber come as well?"

"Yes, if I can invite my best friends, Sherman and Jamie"

"Okay, Punzie where do I find you later?" Sofia asks.

"I'll be here, sweetie. Now go have fun!" Rapunzel says and with that they exit the room, laughing.

"Punzie, do I know her from somewhere?" I point to the door, where Sofia was a moment ago.

"She's our cousin, we saw her last time when she was six"

"But I don't remember her having any brothers, weren't her parents divorced?"

"Her mother got married again and her new husband already had the twins"

"And Penny is my cousin" Merida says.

"Hey girls!" Eugene steps in followed by Hiccup and Jack. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Well, I and Anna are staying with our cousin, Sofia, and Elsa and Merida with Penny, Mer's cousin"

"I am rooming with Hiccup and Sherman and Flynn with Kristoff and Jamie" Jack points out.

"I remember Penny saying something about Sherman and Jamie" Anna says.

"Yeah, they are best friends!" Merida nods.

"How cool would have been if Sherman and Penny liked each other, same did Sofia and Jamie?" Anna squeaks.

"Seriously Anna? Matchmaking 13 year olds?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"What? It would have been awesome!" she pouts. All of us laugh.

Oh, and Hiccup's birthday is coming soon! Today is the 27th of September and his birthday is on the 30th.

**Did you know that Penny(from Mr Peabody and Sherman) and Sofia(from Sofia the First) are both voiced by Ariel Winter? So Jack and Elsa are officially a couple! Not for too long. But Mericcup is happening! Yay! **

**Question: Who dated Merida two years ago?**

**Bonus Question: Who is Andrew?**

**That thingy with questions is not my idea! I took it from OoPoPcAnDy! All rights to her. I just want to knowwhat you guys think, I'm not trying to copy her... Stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love **

**AlerisEmerald**


	9. PLEASE READ

**I know, I know, I haven't updated for so long but I need new characters for my story so please, if you really like this story and want me to keep it up, leave a suggestion in the review. If I get 3 reviews or more I will update this weekend so please, I know you read this story! Also here is like a introduction to the next chapter:**

Andrew's POV

Am I doing the wrong thing? Is it bad that I am dating Anna?

"Anna, we've spend so much time together, it's been amazing, I was wondering..."

"Yes?" she asks her beautiful blue eyes getting wide.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" she squeals and hugs me.

When I arrive home I see that only one of my brothers is home. I have 13 older brothers, I'm the youngest one and the thirteenth is...

"Hans" I greet coldly.

"Oh dear brother I am offended!" he replies smiling. His smile always gives me shivers.

**Dun dun dun! So yeah, in Frozen Hans says he has 12 older brothers so if I did my math correctly, with Andrew and Hans there are fourteen brothers... Very productive parents they have there! Anyways, review, fav and follow if you dare! Until next time, stay shiny and sparkly!**

**Love,**

**AlerisEmerald**


End file.
